Particle therapy systems use a particle accelerator to generate a particle beam for treating afflictions, such as tumors. In operation, the particle beam is accelerated inside a cavity of the particle accelerator, and removed from the cavity through an extraction channel. The extraction channel contains various structures for focusing and bending the particle beam. In this context, focusing includes shaping the particle beam to achieve a specific cross-sectional size and/or area. Also in this context bending the beam includes deflection of the beam to achieve a specific exit location and exit angle.